


Kisses, popcorn and hot chocolate.

by CoffeeAddict1999



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, More Fluff, One Shot, Please just read, Team Sparia, confused feelings, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddict1999/pseuds/CoffeeAddict1999
Summary: Dear person on the internet, reading this - I suck at summaries. SO if you like Sparia as much as I do, and if you want to know what happens when Spencer and Aria get a little too drunk, Then you should probably go click on the title and read the story.come on - please man? I would really appreciate it :)Also i have a really important question.but brace yourselfit's quite a hard question..."WHAT came FIRST... The chicken or the egg?"





	Kisses, popcorn and hot chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there person reading this ! Thanks for actually stopping, clicking and deciding to read this fic. I appreciate it ! Please drop me a comment on what you think. My first language isnt english, so i apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Spencer and Aria were laying shoulder to shoulder on Spencer’s bed, and had been doing so for the past  5 minutes, in absolute silence.

“So, are we going to talk about it?” Aria broke the silence. It was starting to make her feel uncomfortable.

Spencer turned onto her side, propping herself up with one arm, looking at Aria she said,

“We probably should, but right now I think we are both a little too drunk” 

“I think you’re just saying that so that we can avoid the conversation.” Aria replied and turned to face Spencer

“Well there really isn’t much to talk about is there? We got drunk. We kissed. It happens sometimes” Spencer said and flopped onto her back.

“Usually it doesn’t happen between two straight best friends.” Aria deadpanned.

“Sometimes it does?” Spencer said but it sounded more like a question.

“Maybe…Are we going to forget about it and just go back to being us again? I really don’t want to lose my best friend because things got weird between us” Aria replied.

“Well obviously, you aren’t getting rid of me that easily.” Spencer replied with a laugh and with that she turned over, turned the light out and went to sleep.

 

 

Its been almost a week since the kiss. Aria could not stop thinking about it. They way Spencer tasted of coffee and vanilla lip balm. The way it felt to have her hands in spencer’s hair and Spencer’s hands on her hips… but mostly she though about how she wanted to do it again, and what the hell that meant.

There was absolutely no way she was developing feelings for Spencer, She couldn’t. I would ruin everything. The friendship they had built over the course of high school. This left Aria n a very confused state. If she didn’t figure this out soon, she would be stuck with a permanent frown on her face.

The other part of the problem was that none of this seemed to bother Spencer at all. She just carried on as if it never happened. This frustrated Aria all the way to the moon and back.

Even though it was Arias idea to pretend like the kiss never happened, it still frustrated her to see that it didn’t bother Spencer at all. Did it really mean nothing to Spencer? And should she be mad or relieved about it? Why couldn’t she figure this out.

Luckily it was Friday, this meant she could go home, fall into her bed and binge watch black and white movies, feeling sorry for herself and her confused thoughts.

All of these thoughts were running through Aria’s mind as she got into her car and started the engine.

 

Maybe she just needs a little music to distract her from all of it. Yeah that’s is. She would listen to some music and clear her mind. She switched the radio on, and was with met with none other than Katy Perry…

“ _I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap stick-_ Aria groaned in frustration and shut the radio off again.

Once she got home, she went straight to her room, ignoring her dads protests to come sit and have a chat with him, saying she had homework to do.

Once in her room she flopped onto her bed and pulled her phone from her backpack. She had a new text from Spencer.

**Hey Aria, my parents are out of town this weekend again and Emily and Hanna are both going to that camping thing, so I was wandering if you would like to come over? We could have a movie night? I will let you pick? – S**

Aria groaned. This is just great. She had been avoiding Spencer for three days now. She just couldn’t stand seeing Spencer so completely _unaffected._ But then again she couldn’t leave Spencer all alone for an entire weekend. It wasn’t fair to Spencer for her to be acting like this.

 _Fuck it_ Aria thought and typed a reply.

**Sure, I’ll see you in 10. I will bring popcorn. – A**

Aria then grabbed her stuff went back down the stairs and told her dad that she would be studying at Spencer’s tonight.

She made a quick stop at the store for hot chocolate and popcorn before going to Spencer’s.

She pulled into the driveway and gulped.

_Well here goes nothing_

She walked up to the front door and was just about to knock when Spencer opened the door.

“Hey! I’m so glad you’re here and you brought hot chocolate” Spencer exclaimed and pulled Aria into a hug.

_Here she goes again, pretending like we weren’t making out in her room a week ago_

But instead of saying this, Aria just smiled and hugged her back.

“So what are we watching?”

“I said you could pick, all the options are on the coffee table, I’ll start with the popcorn.”

Spencer headed to the kitchen and Aria went over to the table to pick a movie.

“She immediately saw a movie that caught her eye. It was an old black and white movie. Yup this is the one she thought and walked over to spencer with the movie in hand.

“I thought you would pick that one.” Spencer said with a smirk from where she was leaning against the counter.

The popcorn was popping madly in the microwave.

Aria put the movie down on the counter top and leaned against it. So that she was mirroring Spencer’s stance.

“Yeah well, it’s a good one!” Aria protested

“That is true” Spencer replied with a small laugh.

“Want me to start with the hot chocolate?” Aria asked, averting her eyes from Spencer’s, in fear of getting lost in them.

“Uh yeah sure- thanks” Spencer sounded ...well a bit uncomfortable if Aria had to describe it.

Aria started the kettle and pulled two mugs from the cupboard. Her back was towards Spencer.

The microwave beeped, and she could hear Spencer placing it over into a bowl.

Aria couldn’t take it anymore, she had to know why the kiss didn’t seem to bother Spencer.

Aria’s heart was racing, but she gathered her courage and asked the question on her mind.

“Spence can I ask you something?” Her back was still to Spencer, she was afraid that if she looked at Spencer she would lose her courage.

“Sure” Spencer replied with a frown, placing the popcorn bowl on the kitchen island.  

Aria took a deep breath

 _Common aria, you can do this! She’s your best friend you should be able to talk about this._ Aria told herself this.

“I really don’t know how to start this, but ever since we kissed I couldn’t stop thinking about it. I Know I suggested that we should just forget about it, but I couldn’t understand why it wasn’t bothering you as much. That’s why I’ve been avoiding you these past few days.” Aria took another breath and continued.

“I just don’t know what any of this means Spencer, I can’t stop thinking about you and why I cant stop thinking about you. Well to be honest I think I know why, its just that I’m too terrified to say it out loud. Because in doing that, it makes it true and I just can’t loose you. Oh Spence, I think what I’m trying to say is that I have feelings for you. The real kind. The kind that makes the butterflies in your stomach turn into bats. The kind that makes me smile whenever you do. And I think as my best friend it would only be fair if I told you this.” Aria had said all this in a hurried mess. But at least the had said it. And once she did, it felt like the weight of the world was lifted from her shoulders.

She turned around to see Spencer’s reaction, but to her surprise the brunette had walked over whilst she had been rambling and was standing right in front of her. So close that if she leaned in ever so slightly she would be able to kiss her. She gulped.

“I’m sorry – I’ll understand if you want me to go” Aria said letting her gaze fall down to the floor.

But Spencer apparently had over plans. She placed her index finger under Aria’s chin and tilted her head upwards, so that she could look her in the eyes. She ran her thumb alongside Aria’s jawline. Shivers ran up and down Aria’s spine.

“Aria” – For the first time ever, Spencer was at a loss for words. Spencer glanced down at Arias lips. This did not go unnoticed by the shorter girl.

Spencer pulled Aria closer, leaned in and kissed her. It was nothing like their previous kiss. This kiss was filled with emotion, it was soft, slow and said everything Spencer couldn’t.

Aria sighed into their kiss and wrapped her arms around Spencer’s neck.

When Spencer pulled away, rather reluctantly. She rested their foreheads together.

“Aria, the only reason I pretended like the kiss didn’t mean anything was because I thought l would lose you if I told you that I liked you.” Spencer said.

“You could never lose me Spence. We’re team Sparia. Remember?” Aria said and kissed Spencer’s cheek.

Spencer beamed at this.

“Well does this mean we can go cuddle and watch a movie? Possibly kiss some more?” Spencer asked with a mischievous grin in place. A grin Aria had come to love.

“Sure” Aria replied and walked into the living room, placing the mugs down onto the table.

“As long as I can be the little spoon” She said and winked at Spencer.

Spencer smiled at this and joined aria on the coach.

And that was exactly what they did.

Yeah sure maybe they didn’t have it all figured out yet. But at that moment they couldn’t care less.

 

*****Eight years later*****

Aria was standing in a bright room. The floor was covered in plastic, and said plastic was covered in paint blotches. She looked like the plastic as well. She was covered in a variety of colors and she was busy painting a flower onto the wall, with her tongue stuck out in concentration. She was so focused that she didn’t realize when someone else walked into the room, until she felt arms wrap around her from behind.

Spencer kneeled and kissed Arias stomach. Aria giggled.

“Hello other baby” Spencer said to Aria’s growing tummy.

Spencer got back up and took the entire room into view. It was beautiful. It looked as though she was standing in the middle of a field filled with flowers.

“Do you like it?” Aria asked, slipping an arm around Spencer’s waist.

“I love it, And she will too.” Spencer replied with a kiss to Aria’s temple.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Just enjoying the other’s compony.

“Wanna go get some pizza? I’m starving” Spencer asked.

“I thought you would never ask” Aria replied and slipped her hand into Spencer’s as they walked towards the door.


End file.
